I Am Rarity
by Ghost99
Summary: The clock is ticking down for Rarity as she tries to save each of her friends from a gruesome death that she sees In a strange dream before it happens. But will the white unicorn really be able to stop fate's ravenous hunger for blood? Someone must die in the end...and she is running out of options fast.
1. Chapter 1

"I love you big sister." Sweety Bell said as Rarity tucked her into bed. With a calm sense of sisterly love, Rarity kissed her little sister on the forehead.

"I love you too, little sister. I always will" Rarity whispered. She waited for her sister to fall asleep. Then quietly, walked to the door and closed it. As Rarity walked to her room to work on her latest fashion design, she noticed Opal, her white cat was missing.

"Opal? Opal, where are you darling?" She called out as she searched the entire room. When she had almost given up searching, she noticed the open window. She sighed wearingly. _How could I be so clumsy? She's probably out in the cold, dark night. Oh, and how dirty her coat must be! _Quickly, she ran downstairs and grabbed a scarf.

"Opal, where are you?" Rarity called into the darkness as she walked outside. She squinted her eyes when she saw a white splotch in the distance. As she came closer, she noticed how much it looked like…fur. It was then that she noticed the other pieces of fur that were making a trail. Without stopping her trot, she followed the trail of fur. The trail eventually lead her to the edge of the Everfree forest. Nervously, she gulped and went on. Soon, her trot became a jog. And her jog became a sprint. As she sprinted, she ran into tree branches grabbing at her scarf. And thorns that ripped and tore her skin. She desperately tried to slap the mosquitos feeding on her bloody wounds. Eventually, she stopped to rest. _Oh my, I am hideous. Opal, why did you have to wonder out here? _As she closed her sore eyes, she felt a soft fur rub against her skin and heard a gentle purr. She opened her eyes and noticed the white, fluffed up cat beside her.

"Opal! There you are. Oh my, your fur is so hideous. But nothing mommy can't handle, right?" Rarity breathed out in exhaustion. Immediately, she felt better. As she trotted through the Everfree forest, she started to look left and right.

"I don't know about you Opal, but I'm starting to feel like I'm being watched." She said. In response, the white, fluffy cat purred in agreement.

Almost out of nowhere. She heard a snap, followed by the sound of friction against a rope.

Then they heard a squeal of pain.

"That sounds like…oh no." Rarity murmured before she started sprinting to the left. When they made it to the source of the squealing. They found an activated snare hanging on a tree. It had small tips of what looked like knives attached to the ropes.

And trapped in the snare, was Fluttershy.

Automatically, Rarity ran to Fluttershy. She noticed the wounds all over Fluttershy's tense body.

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll get you out of there before you know it." She reassure Fluttershy who was crying and squeaking in pain. Using her magic, she levitated a sharp stick next to her for cutting the rope. This caused Fluttershy to start struggling which in return caused the pointed tips of the knives to dig deeper into her skin causing Fluttershy to squeal in pain as more blood seeped out.

"Everything is going to be okay. I will save you! I will- A whoosh sounded by Rarity's head followed by the squelch of noise. Rarity looked up to see an arrow protruding out of Fluttershy's head. Dreamily, Fluttershy lowered her head and gave Rarity a final glance before the life drained out of her eyes. Immediately, adrenaline flowed through body and tears grew in her eyes. "Flutter- Another whoosh flew by and another arrow landed in the dead corpse's chest. Immediately, a sense of hate entered her soul. A hate she hadn't had in a very long time. She looked behind her for the culprit.

"YOU MURDERER! I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL KILL YOU!" Rarity screamed out as tears streamed down her eyes. She angrily grabbed the arrow in Fluttershy's chest and threw it to the ground. She immediately started to cut at the ropes till Fluttershy fell out. With a sense of deep loss, she grabbed Fluttershy's body and hugged it.

"I'm so sorry Fluttershy, forgive me." She whispered to the corpse as she laid it on the ground. When she turned around, she noticed the arrow lying on the ground. She was about to tear it up when she noticed the symbol on the arrow's feathers. An eye with three lines going vertically through it. Immediately she recognized it. It was the symbol of an old brotherhood she was an enemy of… in her old life. She looked at Opal and sighed. "I never knew they would return. I thought they were all gone from my life forever." She said in bitter hate and grief. After burying Fluttershy's body. When she returned home, she immediately went to her room and opened the old box she hid in her closet. In it was a black cloak with a hood. Next to it was a bow and a sheath of arrows. She wrote a letter to Sweety Bell and gently place it on her bed. Then she put the cloak on and covered her head with the hood as she strapped the sheath to her body. She grabbed her bow, silently went downstairs, and walked out the door into the cold, dark night. In a matter of minutes, she was in the Everfree forest once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Rarity woke with a start. She tried to process what had just happened and where she was. Moments later, she noticed she was in her bed. _Of course, it was obviously a dream. Really, why would I ever run around so dirty? Ha! Oh the thought of-_. She blinked, it was sundown. _Sweety Belle! Of course, I still haven't tucked her into bed yet. _The white unicorn groaned as she struggled to pull herself out of the tight grip of gravity holding her down. Her legs struggled to support her as she finally got up. _Why am I so exhausted? It's like I've been running so hard and- _immediately, she remembered the rest of her dream. How Fluttershy had been caught in that snare. How terrified the yellow Pegasus looked as she tried to reassure her that she was going to be alright. Trying to clear her mind, Rarity shook her head. When she finally made it to Sweety Belle's room, she noticed the young filly sprawled out on the floor panting hard and sweating. "Sweety Belle? What have you been doing? You're all sweaty and tired?"

"C…Cutie Mark Crusader…Exercise Maniacs… n…not a good I…idea to be doing all day without a single b…break" The little filly said while trying to breath in the cold air.

"Oh Sweety Belle. Sometimes I wonder about you." Rarity admitted while trying to hold back a chuckle. Finally, she helped the exhausted filly stand up. Slowly, Sweety Belle struggled to walk to her bed as her legs moved slowly. Finally, with the help of Rarity, she pulled herself onto her bed.

"I love you big sister." Sweety Bell said as Rarity tucked her into bed. With a calm sense of sisterly love, Rarity kissed her little sister on the forehead.

"I love you too, little sister. I always will" Rarity whispered. She waited for her sister to fall asleep. Then quietly, walked to the door and closed it. As Rarity walked to her room to work on her latest fashion design, she noticed Opal, her white cat was missing.

"Opal? Opal, where are you darling?" She called out as she searched the entire room. When she had almost given up searching, she noticed the open window. Suddenly, her legs went cold and numb. _Sweety Belle said the exact same thing to me when I tucked her to bed as she said in my dream. And Opal is missing. If I'm correct then…Fluttershy!_ Adrenaline ran through her veins as the world became a blur. With a sense of pure terror, she ran out of her house. Without stopping to think, she ran straight to Fluttershy's cottage. When she made it to the door, she noticed the letter on the door. Without restraint, she grabbed the note and read it.

_Dear sir or ma'am._

_I will be gone for a little while looking for Angel, my pet bunny who has ran into the Everfree forest. If you are on the waiting list for dropping off your pet for a day at the daycare, than please write your name below…if that's ok._

_1._

_2._

_3._

_4._

_5. _

_Thanks for your patience,_

_Fluttershy_

Wildly, she threw the note into the air with dread. Tears of shock and fear poured down her bloodshot eyes. It was happening, the dream was becoming a reality. As crazy as it seemed, it was true. Immediately, she ran into the forest. She was constantly motivated to keep running by the remembrance of Fluttershy's corpse lying in the snare with an arrow in her head. The same dreamlike expression on her face.

"FLUTTERSHY! FLUTTERSHY! WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed through her hoarse throat. She didn't care how dirty she got. She was not going to let her friend die. It was then that she noticed the yellow blur ahead. As she came closer she noticed details like the innocent, loving eyes, the soft tender voice, and the obvious glow of kindness that could be seen… and the snare that the yellow Pegasus didn't see three feet in front of her. Using the last of her energy, Rarity pushed herself off her scratched up back legs into the air as she flew towards Fluttershy who was about to put her front hooves onto the snare.

In a few seconds, many things happened at once. Rarity and Fluttershy banged heads, the trap sprang, and the two mares fell to the ground ungracefully. When Rarity tried to stand up, she felt a sharp pain in her head followed by a ringing in her ears. She looked at Fluttershy who groaned in pain. Putting her hoof to her head she felt a small cut on her forehead. Weakly, she grinned. They had both survived. After sitting for a while, Fluttershy stumbled onto her four legs. She winced in pain as she lifted her head to see the snare. Finally, she spoke.

"W… what? Why is this snare here? I… I thought no pony used snares anymore…Rarity…how did you know it was here?"

Rarity opened her mouth to answer but immediately closed it in response to the surge of pain in her head. Slowly, the ringing in her ear turned into a voice.

_"Someone important in your life will have to die eventually. The more you fight it, the worse it will get."_

As pain surged through her body at the sound of the voice, she felt weaker until finally she sprawled onto the ground.

Weakly, Rarity opened her eyes. She heard the bleeps of a heart monitor nearby followed by the whispers and murmurs of people. The colorful blurs in front of her eventually took the form of her friends. And soon the murmurs became words she could understand.

"Hey, you awake Rarity?" came the familiar squeak of Pinkie Pie as she jumped up and down. In response, Rarity groaned lazily.

"Did you really dive at Fluttershy to save her from getting caught in that trap? So awesome!" Rainbow Dash said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well I- Rarity began but shut her mouth instantly in exhaustion.

"It time you all should leave. The patient needs her rest now." The nurse said sternly yet with an obviously fake grin on her face. As her friends left, she started to feel tired. Slowly, she closed her eyes in relief.

She had saved her friend, Fluttershy. But the words in her head echoed as she fell asleep.

_"Someone important in your life will have to die eventually. The more you fight it, the worse it will get."_


	3. Chapter 3

She was in a white room. Gently she trotted along making sure not to step on her black cape. Armed with her bow, she moved on. After exploring the room for a while, she noticed the shadows in the corners of the room. Ungratefully, her legs brought her closer to the shadows. Finally, when she was only a few feet away, a yellow figure waked forward. Immediately, Rarity jumped back, her eyes the size of saucers as she stared at the horror standing before her. It was Fluttershy, except she had cut marks all over her and an arrow sticking through her head. Rarity, tried to run, but her legs refused to move. Finally, she watched in amazement as the arrow slowly faded away and the cuts healed in only a matter of seconds. Fluttershy gave a cheerful grin as a twinkle shone from her eyes. A look of peace and happiness, that's what was smiling at Rarity.

"T…thank you Rarity. You truly are my best friend." Fluttershy whispered in a hollow tone. Slowly, the yellow Pegasus turned around and walked away. A new feeling invaded Rarity's mind. Is it relief? Cheer? Whatever it was, it was warming. It was then that she noticed the whimpering behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she turned around she finally opened her eyes. A drowning sense of fear and despair destroyed the warming feeling in her heart at what she was seeing.

Spike was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling of the room. A bloody tree branch was sticking out his chest as he coughed up blood.

"If only Rarity was here. I need her in this final hour…" He said as a tear slipped form his eye. The look of hopelessness on his face was too much for Rarity. She tried to hold in the tears, but she failed and they fell down her face like a rainstorm.

"Spike… I'm right here. Spike? Why don't you notice me…? SPIKE! NOTICE ME!" She screamed at the limp body as the rainstorm of tears increased. As if out of the shadows, a chant started, at first it was just a whisper. Slowly, it became louder and louder.

_"Someone important in your life will have to die eventually. The more you fight it, the worse it will get."_

A piece of the ceiling landed beside Rarity. Quickly, more of the ceiling fell. Even through the chanting and falling ceiling, Rarity didn't notice it. She was transfixed by spike's last words that had come from his lips. Out of the darkness came a friendly voice.

"Ms. Rarity. Wake up."

She weakly opened her bloodshot eyes as she was greeted by the bleeps of the heart monitor. She was lying in the hospital bed. And standing beside her was a brown stallion in a white coat with a fake grin on his face.

"Welcome back to reality Ms. Rarity, it looks like you have made a full recovery. So you are going to be able to leave today." He said with an almost chirpy voice. She slowly looked around at the room around her. The room was decorated with balloons and streamers. Cards were stacked on shelves with charming quotes like "Stay in there" or "You are totally cool". She groaned at having to get out of the bed. But then, she remembered the dream she had. _If the last dream almost became true…then this means Spike is in terrible danger!_ With a new sense of strength, she lifted herself out of the bed.

"You ready to go home?" The brown stallion said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's note: Thank you all for having patience on me while I progress through the story, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sincerely, Ghost99)

After they released Rarity from the hospital, the first place she went was Twilight's house. Ignoring all the waving and smiling ponies, she walked along the street till she was at Twilight's door. Gently, she knocked on the old, wooden door; with a creaking noise, it opened to reveal the purple unicorn with her hair scuffled and an annoyed smile on her face.

"Oh. Hello Rarity, I see you've finally gotten out of the hospital. That's good."

"Hello Twilight, is Spike with you?"

"I'm afraid not. I believe he's helping Applejack collect some of the apples."

"Oh… ok then" Rarity said with a sigh. She was running out of time; how could she let Spike die? It would affect more people than just Twilight or Rarity. As she turned to go to Sweet Apple Acres, an interesting question invaded her mind.

"Err… Twilight? You wouldn't happen to know anything about dreams that warn the user of a terrible future that they must stop, would you?" She asked with a weak grin. With a sparkle in her eye, the purple unicorn ran back into her house and came out with…a book.

"Before you ask why I brought this dusty old thing out here, let me explain that this is an ancient book on things like this. I believe I know what you are talking about. Apparently, there is an old mare's tale about "fate" sometimes choosing victims and letting them know of crazy accidents that will happen to someone they care for dearly. According to the book, the targets of the accidents keep getting worse and worse until fate decides to end its abuse. Is that what you were wanting to know Rar-?" Twilight abruptly stopped what she was saying when she noticed the white unicorn was no longer around. With an exhausted sigh, she walked back inside her house.

"Something's changed about Rarity. I wonder what's going on."

The wind rushed through her hair as Rarity rushed towards the acres. She was losing time, and what Twilight said about "fate" was very crucial. _I don't care if these crazy dreams keep getting worse. I can't let poor Spike die like that…I CAN'T. _As Rarity ran by, she noticed Big Mac and Applejack pulling carts filled with apples. Screeching to a halt, Rarity faced the now surprised Applejack.

"Golly, you sure are running awfully fast. What are you in a hurry for?" Applejack said with a happy yet curious look in her eye. Rarity breathed air into her lungs before continuing to explain.

"Do you know where Spike is?" She said quickly. Big Mac and Applejack glanced at her with a concerned look in their eyes. _Are they really so worried about me? How could they be so ignorant to what is about to happen?!_

"Rarity, I think you need to hit the hay. That concussion with Fluttershy must not have healed yet because you look crazier than a bobcat let loose on a feast of roast chicken…wait, what?" Applejack said curiously pondering what she just said. Furiously, Rarity tried to hold in the anger boiling inside her. This was crazy! Every moment that was used was against Rarity. Spike could be dead already for what she knew! Finally, Big Mac pointed toward a pile of colossal trees. Rarity immediately felt so small around the giants standing before her. How did anyone not know that these where in Sweet Apple Acres?

"Oh yeah, I believe he said he was going to pick the apples from those trees. Heh, I sure hope he doesn't fall. Based on the size of those giant trees, a wrong slip could mean fatality." Applejack said firmly.

"Eeyup" Big Mac agreed with her. Wildly, Rarity ran toward the monster sized trees. The dream was starting to make sense now. The tree limb sticking out of Spike's corpse…it came from these trees. Rushed with the remembrance of these dreams, she pushed herself farther into the forest. Soon, she stopped to look around. There had to be some sign that the purple dragon was here. Randomly, a bright red apple hit her head. Slowly, she tilted her head up to see Spike at the top of the seventy foot tall tree.

"Spike, get down from there!" Rarity yelled up at Spike as he reached out to grab an apple. Almost instantly their eyes met.

And then he slipped and fell out of the top of the seventy foot tree.

Adrenaline pushed through her veins as she looked around for something to catch the dragon in. In an instant, she noticed the basket beside her. Even though this wouldn't stop the fall, surly it would lessen the amount of damage done to him. Using her magic, she lifted the basket closer to the falling dragon. Finally, the dragon met the basket in an ungracious impact. Following the impact was a loud crack followed by a horrible scream of pain. Quickly, she lowered the basket down to reveal the bloody mess that was now Spike. He was already unconscious, bone poke through his skin followed by the gush of crimson blood. Now was the hardest part. As Rarity ran through the forest with the bloody body, time seemed to have slowed down. Eventually, she passed through the acres into Ponyville as she counted the decreasing heart beats of the bloody dragon. After what seemed like forever, she burst into the hospital.

After waiting for almost an hour, she was greeted by the doctor who stated that through dumb luck, Spike had survived. Moments later, Rarity's other five friends slammed through the door.

"Is it true?" Pinkie screamed out.

"Spike, where's Spike?!" Twilight asked desperately.

"It's all my fault." Applejack cried out with tears flowing from her eyes.

As her friends went to speak to the doctor, Rarity faded into the background and wearily closed her eyes. _No. don't go to sleep again. Don't put another person in jeopardy again. Don't go to slee-_


End file.
